villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Count (Berserk)
The Count is the main antagonist of The Black Swordsman Arc from Berserk. History Past He became an Apostle after he found his wife participating in a pagan orgy. He invoked his Behelit in order to escape the pain of her betrayal, sacrificing his wife to gain a demonic giant slug-like form. From then on, the Count hunted heretics with unnatural enthusiasm. When the doctor Vargas discovered his secret and tried to run away, the Count captured him, tortured and devoured his family before Vargas' very eyes. His torture left Vargas deformed and mutilated. Vargas later escaped, taking the Behelit with him and vowing revenge. Golden Age Arc He appears before Rickert while eating a member of the Band of the Hawk. Along with Rosine and her pseudoapostle bugs, he was responsible for killing a wounded group of the Band of the Falcon's raiders however before killing Rickert, the Skull Knight appears which causes the Count and the other apostles to retreat and arrive at the location of the Eclipse. Once the Eclipse goes under way with Griffith offering his group to them as sacrifices to transcend into the last of the God Hand, the Count was among the apostles that managed to take down Pippin. By the time Guts finds himself before the torn remains of his allies, the Count used Pippin's hollowed corpse to lure Guts close enough until he bisected Pippin's corpse and attempts to attack Guts. Luckily, Guts manages to evade the Count however being completely surrounded by a horde of apostles as they witness Griffith's rebirth as Femto. The Black Swordsman Arc When Guts came to the Count's town, the Count ordered Zondark to attack him. He even gave Zondark some of his Apostle powers via parasitism. Guts obtained the Count's Beherit, which he intended to use as a tool to find Femto, from Vargas when he reached the Count's town. Vargas was soon after caught and beheaded on the Count's orders to draw out the Black Swordsman, but Guts did not rescue him, knowing it was a trap. He instead attacked the Count's castle at night. After a series of battles, Guts mortally injured the Count. The Count's blood flowed onto the Behelit, and in answer to his desire to avoid death, the God Hand was summoned. The Count attempted to offer Guts as a sacrifice, but his request was denied due to the fact that Guts was already a sacrifice prior to the summoning, and because a sacrifice must be a friend or loved one. The God Hand demanded instead that he sacrifice his daughter, Theresia. He refused and his soul was dragged into the Abyss by a group of condemned souls that included Vargas. Gallery Count Family.png|Count's family, when he still had his humanity. Vargas_exacting_revenge.png|Count's soul is dragged into the abyss where he is condemned to wander for eternity. anders-g-jensen-pic4.jpg y02Tz8N.png|Count reborn as an apostle. berserk_v03a_152.JPG|Count in death. Slug avatar.png|Slug avatar Navigation Count (Berserk) Count (Berserk) Count (Berserk) Count (Berserk) Count (Berserk) Count (Berserk) Category:Tragic Count (Berserk) Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Man-Eaters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parents Category:Possessor Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Nameless Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Damned Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Cannibals Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Game Bosses